Greek (Age of Mythology)
This is a profile for the Greeks from Age of Mythology. Summery The Greeks are a civilization that is built on a foundation of philosophy, principle and dicipline. They're culture is also one of rich history and myths which paved the way to future scientific achievements and a legacy of unparallel influence of the western world. Military Structure |-|Military structure= Leaders/Main Heroes * Agamemnon * Ajax * Arkantos * Kaster * Krios * Chiron * Odysseus * Circes * Gargarensis Other Heroes *Jason *Heracles *Bellerophon *Theseus *Hippolyta *Atalanta *Polyphemus *The Argo *Achilles *Perseus Other *Titan: Cerberus Military Units Infantry *Hoplites *Toxotes *Hypaspist *Peltast *Militia Cavalry *Hippikon *Prodromos *Kataskopos Elite *Myrmidon *Hetairoi *Gastraphetes Monster *Pagasus *Hippocampus *Centaur *Minotaur *Cyclops *Hydra *Menticore *Nemean Lion *Colossus *Chimera *Medusa *Shade Siege *Petrobolos *Helepolis Naval *Transport Ship *Trireme *Pentekonter *Juggernaut *Scylla *Carcinos |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Axes * Clubs Ranged weapons * Bow & Arrow * Javelins Territories Greece * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (The first known contact with Scrin tech is during the first Tiberium War where a crashed ship is found) * Territory type: Unknown * Inhabitants: Humans, Monsters, Gods * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 13: Ancient: The Greeks have been living in an era of Antiquity/Classical age would have the same civilization capabilities as being able to construct substantially large structures, discover agriculture, etc.. Power Source Science: Forging (With the usage of Armory which can upgrade units weapons, shields and armors) Divinity: Electricity Manipulation (With God Power Lightning) Earth Manipulation (With God Power Earthquake) Forging (With the God Power Bronze) Conquest Stats Tier 9-C Small Country: Based on their total area with City-States, They can encompass most of not all of Greece, if depending on real world Greece. Power Stats DC: Unknown: The usage of Titans which are strong enough with attacks that can create massive Earthquakes that can reach from the Western World to Eastern China. City: The usage of God Powers such as Lightning Storm and Earthquake which can easily level most structures (and damage the rest) in a settlement. Small Building: With Siege Weapons which can cause substantial damage to structures (Including large Monster Units). Wall: Other Monster Units which are effectively strong against regular units(Hero units would scale to this, likely higher for large monster units.) Street: The strength of regular units such as infantry. Durability: Unknown: The Durability of the Titans which can tank blows from one another. Small Building: The durability of the Siege Weapon structures. Wall: The standard durability of monster units. Street: The Standard durability of infantry units. Speed: Unknown: The speeds of substantially strong units like the titans. Superhuman: Heroes can react to fast Cavalry units or other fast moving units of similar speeds. Peak Human: Heroes are capable of keeping pace with other peaked soldiers. Skills Stats The Greeks gain favors through the practice of prayer at their temples, that is how they are able to summon monster units to aid them in battle. Strengths/Pros Their heroes are substantially strong which can go up against monster with relative ease if they are not outnumbered, They also have advantage weapons and struncture in their era which makes them able to go up against weaker armies. Weaknesses/Flaws The Greeks tend to be divided based on their life style of City-States, They also tend to have limited heroes which are vital to helping their armies fight off monster units. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Hero.png|Greek Heroes such as Bellerophon Cerberus 2.jpg|The Titan Cerberus Greek Settlement.jpg|A Greek Settlement Greek Units.jpg|Greek Military facing off Category:Age of Mythology Category:Army Category:Tier 13 Civilization Category:Fantasy Category:Gaming Category:Divinity Category:Science Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 9-C Conquest